headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Idea/ARLN's Tanzania
Tanzania 'is a fan-made character in head soccer. He is a 5 stars opponent in arcade. He is based on a tribal chief. He is created by 'RemyMovies and Landoman9582. He was added in ARLN Update with Guatemala and Jaxx. __TOC__ Playing Style He has a more offensive playing style and will kick the ball toward the goal every time. When the ball doesn't come his way, he will dash toward it and try to steal it from you. Appearance Tanzania has a firm chin and an expression similar to how you look when you are struggling with something. He also has a dark green mohawk, and a large nose. His skin his black, and his red eyes are barely open. He has an unusually large ear. He also has a blue feather hanging from his ear. Power Button Effect His eyes open up, being green instead of red now, and his mouth also opens. His mohawk becomes lighter green, and the feather becomes lighter blue. His face gains dark brown tattoos around it, and (not drawn) is holding a glowing purple knife on his left side. Power Shots Air Shot : Tribal Ritual Shot Tanzania suddenly bursts into flames (which would hurt the opponent) and then flames out. He then grabs the opponent. He grabs a table and puts it on the ground in front of him. He puts the opponent on the table. He grabs a knife and starts to cut the opponents stomach open. After he does that, he pulls out the opponent's heart and throws it backwards. The heart suddenly bursts into flames and turns to ash. Tanzania then throws the knife he used to cut the opponents stomach open at the goal. His cutscene for this shot is him stabbing the background with his knife and purple ooze coming out. If you are captured in Fight Mode, you will lose 10 HP, and if you are hit by the knife, you will lose 5 HP Ground Shot : Rock Monster Shot A green rock monster with a green glow around him comes out of nowhere and jumps out at the opponent. Tanzania walks backwards 3 steps while the rock monster attacks the opponent. Tanzania pulls out a staff and casts a spell on it. He then launches 3 bright green beams at the goal, the third one counterable. His cutscene in this is him with a green glow around him, waving his fist upward. If you are attacked by the rock monster in Fight Mode Counter Attack: Green Beam Shot Tanzania gets out his staff and casts a spell on it. Suddenly, it starts to glow green. A large green beam (containing the ball) comes out of the staff and vaporizes the opponent. This beam is counterable and if you touch it in Fight Mode (without power on) you will lose a whopping 20 HP. Gallery TanzaniaAirShot.jpg|Tanzania's Air Shot TanzaniaGroundShot.jpg|Tanzania's Ground Shot TanzaniaCounter.jpg|Tanzania's Counter Attack TanzaniaAirCutscene.jpg|Tanzania's Air Cutscene TanzaniaGroundCutscene.jpg|Tanzania's Ground Cutscene Costume Tanzania doesn't wear a costume Unlock Requirement To unlock Tanzania, you will have to clear Fight Mode with a Version 1.0 Character or unlock for 9,100,000 points. Tips and Tricks To unlock him, use Germany or Brazil (because of power shots) and wear a good costume (like the Sawblade Costume) to do this. You should also use a harmful pet to do this. If you unlock him, he is immensely powerful and has a good power shot. To block his ground shot, get behind the rock monster and have enough health to stop his beams and counter the third one. This is really hard to do though. To block his air shot, dash away when he tries to capture you, and try to counter the knife. It is hard to do, because his arms are really long, and you must be skilled to dash away from him. Trivia * He is added with Guatemala and Jaxx in the ARLN Update. Category:Character_Ideas Category:Ideas Category:RemyMovies Category:Landoman9582 Category:Collabs